Best Friend
by snowflakessi
Summary: Melawan gangster demi sahabatnya. Inilah yang terjadi pada enam namja bersahabat ini. REPOST! EXO! Friendship


Hola~ Ini ada author baru yang mau masuk ke dunia per-ff-an. Ini cerita pertama yang gue tulis dan publish disini. Mungkin bakal ngebosenin soalnya gue masih harus banyak belajar, tambahan gue masih dibawah umur kaka~ (?). Oiya, ff ini keinspirasi dari MV Myname – Baby I'm Sorry. Langsung aja cekidot brehh~

Cast : Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao, Junmyun, others

Genre : Friendship, kekerasan *sedikit*

Rated : T mungkin

Warning : AU, OOC, hujan typo, judul pasaran, bahasa gak baku dan gak sesuai EYD, alur kecepatan dan ngebosenin

The cast just belong to God, their parents, and their agency. Dan author hanya pemilik cerita ini.

Melawan gangster demi sahabatnya. Inilah yang terjadi pada enam namja bersahabat ini *summary macam apa ini-.-*

Anggap di sini member EXO seumuran

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ EA

Teriknya sinar matahari sore itu tidak menyurutkan semangat lima namja yang tengah asyik bermain air di sebuah pantai pinggiran kota Busan. Menikmati libur akhir pekan mereka di tempat yang tenang, sedikit menjauh dari keramaian kota. Sejenak, biarkan mereka menghilangkan beban dari tugas sekolah yang menumpuk.

"Yak Oh Sehun! Kau menyiram air tepat mengenai mataku" namja bermata panda berteriak sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Kemudian ia memberikan Sehun siraman bertubi-tubi (?)

"Namanya juga bermain. Kau harus terima Huang Zi Tao bwahahahaha"

"Kyaaa~ turunkan aku!" namja yang bermarga Byun rupanya lagi diayun-ayun oleh dua namja. Yang satu mempunyai senyum seperti malaikat, yang satu lagi tingginya bagaikan tiang listrik.

"1, 2, 3!"

"KYAAAAA"

BYURRR

Ya begitulah keadaan remaja-remaja MKKB alias Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia. Jangan marah ke author jebal, pada dasarnya mereka emang gitu ._.v

"Aku lelah, ayo istirahat dulu" ujar namja yang diayun-ayun tadi –namanya Baekhyun- sambil menepi ke pantai. Empat namja lainnya juga mengikuti. Duduk di atas pasir putih nan lembut sambil menikmati angin laut sore hari, membuat mereka lupa akan waktu.

"Mau langsung pulang atau menikmati sunset dulu?"

"Sunset!"

-o-o-

"Kemarin menyenangkan sekali. Jarang-jarang kita diajak Junmyun piknik keluar Seoul" ujar Chanyeol watados sambil menaruh tasnya di kursi bersama keempat sahabatnya.

"Apanya yang jarang-jarang, aku sering mengajak kalian piknik keluar Seoul tahu"

"Sekali-kali jangan ke alam terbuka lagi dong, ke Lotte World kek. Kita kan belum pernah ke sana bersama" saran Tao.

"Ya benar Tao, Junmyun kan-"

"HOLANG KAYA! Bwahahaha" kor semuanya –kecuali Junmyun pastinya-. Kehebohan mereka rupanya menjadi tontonan gratis bagi siswa lain yang berada di kelas mereka. Beberapa dari mereka memberikan tatapan aneh kepada lima sahabat ini. Tapi yang ditatap malah hanya cengar-cengir gaje.

Sehun beranjak dari kursinya sambil menahan tawa. Berjalan menuju pintu namun sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya.

"Mau kemana Hun-ah?" suara Baekhyun rupanya.

"Sebentar" ujarnya sambil menunjuk keluar kelas sambil beranjak dari tempat. Sedangkan yang lain melanjutkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

.

Sekolah baru. Ya, Jongin –lengkapnya Kim Jongin- sekarang berada di sekolah barunya. Ia menelusuri koridor sekolah barunya ini, disambut dengan tatapan 'wah' para siswi yang kebetulan berada di sana. Sekolah ini cukup luas, kau tahu. Dan ia pastinya tak mau terlambat di hari pertamanya sekolah. Kemudian, ia mengecek satu persatu ruangan yang dilewatinya.

BRUKK

"Hais.. mianhae"

"Huft.. Gwaenchana" Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang menabraknya tadi.

"Kau anak baru ya? Aku tak pernah melihatmu berkeliaran di sini"

"Ne." Jawab Jongin singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Oh Sehun imnida" ujar Sehun –namja yang menabrak Jongin tadi- sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Jongin imnida" Jongin menyambut uluran tangan Sehun sambil tersenyum. "Kau tahu dimana ruang kepala sekolah?"

"Ikut aku"

.

"Kau darimana saja, Hun?"

"Habis dari ruang kepala sekolah Tao-ah" jawab Sehun ketika duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Sedang apa kau di sana? Ada masalah?" tanya Junmyun.

"Ani, tadi kebetulan ada siswa baru, dia tak tahu dimana ruang kepala sekolah"

"Anak itu ya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk namja yang memasuki kelas bersama Lee seonsaengnim. Semua mengalihkan pandangannya kepada objek yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kim Jongin imnida."

-o-o-

"Sekarang kita mau kemana Junmyun-ah?" tanya Sehun.

"Kalian mau aku traktir makan siang tidak?"

Semua mengangguk, dan jangan lupakan Jongin. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak mau ditraktir sahabat sendiri? "Ikuti saja"

Dengan sepeda masing-masing, mereka beriringan mengikuti Junmyun yang ada di depan mereka. Mereka mengingat jalan ini. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, mereka pernah melewati jalan ini, kecuali Jongin, ia baru bergabung dengan lima sahabat ini.

Tak lama bersepeda, sampailah mereka di tempat yang dimaksud Junmyun. Ya, mereka memang pernah mengunjungi tempat ini beberapa minggu yang lalu. Pantai. Pantai yang pernah mereka kunjungi sebelumnya. Mereka memarkir sepeda masing-masing di pinggir jalan raya. Berjalan beriringan mengikuti Junmyun. Mirip anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya-.-v

"Di dekat sini ada tempat makan. Kita makan di sana saja"

"Ku kira kau akan membawa kami ke caffe" oceh Tao.

"Yeee maunya. Sehabis makan kita bisa santai disini kan"

"Terserah kau saja Junmyun-ah, yang penting kami dapat makan" ujar Sehun pasrah.

"Ne, dari tadi cacing-cacing di perutku sudah bernyanyi. Dengar, mereka bernyanyi One Thousand Years" jebal Chanyeol ngaco-.-

"Yak Park Chanyeol! Mana ada cacing di perut bisa menyanyi. Kau ini mengada-ada saja" protes Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja ada. Dengar mereka galau karna belum dapat jatah makan"

"Chanyeol idiotnya kambuh"

Mereka masih berjalan mengikuti Junmyun. Entah kenapa Jongin menjadi sangat pendiam. Sebelumnya, ia tak seperti ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Yang lain pun sepertinya tak ada yang menyadarinya. Mereka sibuk bercanda, sedangkan Jongin sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya.

Setengah jam sudah berlalu. Yang ada di hadapan mereka hanya piring-piring yang sudah kosong. Setelah membayar makanan mereka, Junmyun mengajak kelima sahabatnya untuk bersantai di pinggir pantai.

"Hei Jongin, ada apa denganmu? Tumben tidak banyak bicara. Ada masalah?" rupanya Tao memperhatikan perilaku Jongin.

"Kalau ada masalah ceritakan pada kami Jongin-ah" sambung Sehun.

"Eh? A-aku tak apa"

"Kau dari tadi melamun" ucap Chanyeol. Ciee Chanyeol tumben perhatian ciee (?).

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Semuanya nampak seperti meninterogasi Jongin. Jongin hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus gugup.

"Aku tidak-"

"Wah wah wah, sudah lama tak berjumpa" siapa yang berani memotong ucapan Jongin? Junmyun? Chanyeol? Baekhyun? Tao? Atau Sehun? Tidak, suara ini sangat familiar baginya. Tapi sudah lama ia tak mendengar suara ini. Tambahan, ini juga suara namja.

Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Yang dilihat mereka sekarang ada delapan namja yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal. Ya itu sudah pasti.

"Mau apa lagi hah?" kecuali Jongin yang rupanya mengenal mereka.

"Hanya ingin menyapamu" salah satu dari mereka yang berdiri paling depan sambil ber-smirk ria (?)

"Aku tak mau lagi berurusan dengan kalian!"

"Takut ya?" masih memasang senyum maut(?), namja ini maju selangkah. Kelima sahabat Jongin masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. Namun Sehun menatap sekelompok namja yang ada di hadapannya ini dengan tatapan was-was. Takut mereka akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadap Jongin.

"Tentu saja dia takut" ujar namja yang lain.

"Mwo? Aku sama sekali denganmu Lee Changjae!" sahut Jongin.

Changjae -namja yang menjadi lawan bicara Jongin- segera menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya seolah-olah memberikan sebuah isyarat. Dan benar saja, namja lain yang berada di kanan kiriya segera menghampiri Jongin. Jongin was-was, begitu juga dengan kelima sahabatnya.

"akh" kedua lengan Jongin dicengkram erat kemudian ia diseret oleh dua namja tadi. Aneh, Jongin tak memberontak. Ia hanya menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

"Tumben tak memberontak"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak mau berurusan dengan kalian lagi. Bahkan bertemu dengan kalian!"

'Ini saat yang tepat' ucap Changjae dalam hati.

Changjae tidak menggubris perkataan Jongin. Ia berbalik arah dan mulai berjalan ke arah lain. Dua namja yang mencengkram lengan Jongin segera menyeretnya. Jongin terlihat pasrah.

Sehun menahannya. Namun, Jongin hanya memberikan tatapan seolah ia berkata, "Aku akan kembali" kepada sahabatnya yang memberikan tatapan kekhawatiran.

Di lain tempat

BRUKK

Jongin di hempaskan(?) hingga terjerembab di lantai. Di mana ia sekarang? Ini seperti gudang. Banyak barang tak terpakai disini. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadapnya? Jongin segera berdiri. Ia tak boleh terlihat lemah sekarang.

BUAGH

Jongin meninju salah satu dari mereka yang berada di dekatnya. Tinjuannya tepat mengenai pipi namja yang ia tinju. Bibir namja itu juga sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

BUK

BRUKK

Jongin terkena tendangannya namja lain hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Namja yang lainnya lagi segera mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan menahannya. Namja yang menjadi lawan bicara Jongin segera meninju Jongin, tapi ia kalah cepat. Jongin lebih dahulu menendang namja itu. Jongin segera membanting tubuh namja yang memeganginya.

Seorang namja memakai baju kaos biru dengan celana training berwarna hitam segera menahan Jongin dan memukul belakang leher Jongin dengan sikunya.

Lagi lagi Jongin terjatuh. Sekelompok namja itu menendangi Jongin. Bahkan, ada saja yang menginjak perutnya.

Samar-samar, terdengar suara namja sedang terkekeh. Semua namja yang menendangi Jongin tadi menatap ke arah objek yang sedang mereka urus. Jongin terkekeh. Aneh? Memang. Dalam keadaan seperti ini masih bisa ia terkekeh? Tatapan mata Jongin bukan menghadap orang-orang yang menyiksa(?)nya.

Oh lihatlah, keempat sahabatnya datang rupanya untuk membantunya.

PLAK

BRUKK

BUAGHH

BRAK

PRANGG

MEONG(?)

Berbagai macam suara menggema di seluruh ruangan. Tak berapa lama, sekelompok namja sudah terkapar di lantai. Mereka segera bangkit dan berlari keluar ruangan.

"Jongin gwaenchana?"

"Gwaenchana. Terima kasih sudah membantuku"

Tao merangkul Jongin. "Tentu Jongin-ah, sebagai sahabat kan harus saling membantu"

"EAAAA" (?)

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Dia menunggu di luar. Kau tahu kan hanya dia yang tak menguasai bela diri" jawab Sehun.

"Ayo temui dia, kasihan pasti sudah menunggu lama"

-o-o-

"A-YO MAMEN~" Chanyeol masuk ke kelas seraya menghampiri kelima sahabatnya yang sedang berkerumun. Kelima sahabatnya itu menatap Chanyeol intens, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memasang tampang polos. Idiot kalau lebih tepatnya. "Ada apa?"

"Itu apa?" Seketika Chanyeol berubah menjadi kepo boy(?). Di atas meja terpampang nyata secarik kertas kecil. Tapi, yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah apa isi yang terpampang di kertas tersebut. Ia segera mengambil kertas tersebut dan mulai membaca isinya.

_Kim Jongin,_

_ Kutunggu kau di ujung gang xxxxx jalan xxxxx_

_ Kalau kau tak datang, kau akan tahu akibatnya!_

"Siapa pengirimnya Jongin-ah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ketua gangster yang kita lawan kemarin. Namanya Changjae"

"Jadi, kau akan datang atau tidak?"

"Err.. aku ragu Tao-ah"

"Sebaiknya jangan Jongin-ah, aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu"

"Tapi, lihat ancamannya jika aku tak datang. Aku tak mau kalian terlibat terlalu jauh"

"Ia tak memberi tahu apa akibatnya. Bisa saja kan kalau ia hanya mengancam untuk menakut-nakutimu agar kau datang menemui mereka. Sebaiknya jangan datang Jongin-ah" saran Junmyun.

"Sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa dengan mereka?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Jadi begini..."

.

Sehun POV

"Sehun-ah, kau jadi ikut ke cafe? Ditraktir Junmyun lagi loh" tanya Chanyeol sambil cengir sana cengir sini. Creepy smile. Kaya patung patung setan yang lagi nyengir di insidious.

"Mian aku ingin sekali ikut. Tapi aku merasa tak enak badan"

"Hmm oke. Aku mengerti."

"Tak apa kan?"

"Tak apa, lain kali bisa ikut kan. Lebih baik istirahat saja sana" ini Jongin.

"Ne"

"Kami duluan Sehun-ah. Dah~"

Kuperhatikan kelima sahabatku beranjak keluar kelas. Mianhae.. aku berbohong pada kalian.

Aku segera keluar dari sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi. Sambil memegang secarik kertas, kulihat lagi alamat yang tertera di kertas itu. Tak jauh dari sini. Segera kutelusuri jalan yang menuju ke alamat yang dimaksud. Semakin dekat dengan tujuan, semakin sepi. Aku curiga mereka merencanakan niat buruk. Sampailah aku di tempat yang dimaksud. Ku lihat lagi tulisan yang ada di kertas yang kupegang.

"_ujung gang xxxxx jalan xxxxxx"_

Kuperhatikan apa yang sekarang ada di hadapanku. Gang ini buntu. Tapi ada sebuah rumah kosong yang tepat berada di ujung gang ini. Mungkin ini memang tempat yang dimaksud.

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah ini. Dari depan pintu, aku melihat seorang namja menghadap jendela sambil membelakangiku. Ia berbalik, rumah ini cukup gelap, hanya sedikit cahaya masuk melalui jendela dan ventilasi. Aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas dengan wajahnya, tapi aku ingat dengan jelas siapa ini! Inilah Changjae!

"Hei, aku menunggu kehadiran Jongin. Bukan kau!" ujarnya sambil menunjukku menggunakan gulungan kertas koran, mungkin?

Aku masih terpaku di tempatku. Aku terus menunggu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Dalam kegelapan ruangan, ia berjalan ke arahku. "Kau temannya Jongin, kan? Kau yang waktu itu membantu Jongin, kan?"

"Setelah ini kau akan tahu apa akibatnya mencampuri urusanku dengannya!"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Nafasku tercekat. Aku harus waspada terhadapnya.

"Aku tak berniat ikut campur masalahmu."

"Hanya karena masalah sepele, kau sampai dendam sekali dengan Jongin. Kasihan dia. Dia tak salah apa-apa" sambungku.

"Kau tau apa tentang masalah kami eoh?! Kau bahkan tak tahu apa-apa! Kau hanya-"

Ucapan Changjae terputus saat handphoneku berbunyi. Aku segera berlari keluar ruangan. Di luar, ku lihat siapa yang meneleponku sekarang.

_Jongin is calling_

What the- ?

Apa harus aku jawab? Ia meneleponku disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Yeoboseyo?"

_"Hun-ah, kau di mana eoh? Kami tidak jadi ke caffe, tiba-tiba Junmyun ada urusan dengan keluarganya. Kami ada di rumahmu, tapi kau tak ada di rumah. Yak! Bukannya kau sakit? Jangan berkeliaran di luar rumah Oh Sehun, kalau tiba-tiba kau pingsan bagaimana? Ya sudah, kau sekarang ada di mana?"_

"Kau ini bicara seperti kereta api saja. Panjang sekali, non stop. Aku-"

Author POV

BRUKK

Sehun di dorong oleh Changjae hingga menghimpit tembok. Handphone yang dipegangnya sudah terkapar tak jauh dari tempatnya. Layar handphonenya masih menunjukkan panggilan dari Jongin.

_"Yeoboseyo? Sehun-ah?"_

Changjae menggenggam gulungan kertas koran yang di pegangnya dengan erat. Sambil mengarahkannya ke Sehun, ia mendorong(?) sesuatu yang ada di dalam gulungan koran tersebut. Sedikit demi sedikit, sesuatu yang berkilau keluar dari gulungan kertas koran itu.

Pisau.

Pisau berlapis gulungan kertas koran tersebut di arahkan Changjae ke dada Sehun. Sehun berusaha menahan Changjae.

"AKH!"

Sepertinya sia-sia. Bagaimana pun juga badan Changjae lebih kuat dari Sehun.

Sedikit demi sedikit ujung pisau tersebut mulai menembus dada Sehun. Sehun masih berusaha menahan Changjae walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah tak kuat.

Setengah dari mata pisau yang di pegang Changjae sudah menancap dada Sehun. Darah mulai bercucuran keluar dari dadanya. Darah juga mulai keluar dari mulutnya, sebagian menyembur mengenai wajah Changjae. Ia sudah benar-benar tak sanggup.

Sehun mulai kehabisan nafas. Tubuhnya melemah. Ia sudah tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Perlahan, Sehun jatuh merosot(?) hingga terduduk. Changjae mencabut pisaunya yang masih tertanam di dada Sehun. Saat itu juga Sehun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

.

Jongin POV

"Kita harus cepat! Sehun dalam bahaya" Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di tempatku.

"Kita tak tahu sekarang di mana Sehun, Jongin-ah. Apa kita harus ke sekolah dahulu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jangan! Pasti Sehun berada di tempat yang diperintahkan Changjae. Ia pasti ke situ!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Aku segera menuntun ke empat sahabatku menuju tempat yang ku maksud. Memang cukup jauh, tapi aku tahu jalan mana yang cepat untuk mencapai tempat tujuan.

Gangnya sudah berada di depan mata. Kami mulai memasuki gang tersebut dengan waspada. Sampai di ujung gang, tepat berhadapan dengan rumah kosong yang tak terawat. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian ku.

Tepat di depan rumah itu, genang darah terpampang jelas di hadapan kami. Bau amis segera tercium. Aku tidak menemukan keberadaan Sehun, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatku semakin khawatir.

Di samping genangan darah tersebut seperti ada jejak darah. Seperti korban di seret sang pelaku. Sebentar, diseret? Jangan-jangan...

Aku segera mengikuti jejak darah yang menuju ke dalam rumah kosong yang ada di hadapanku. Di dalamnya sangat gelap. Tapi, aku dapat melihat bayangan seseorang sedang duduk di kursi yang juga ada di ruangan tersebut.

Perlahan ku dekati sosok itu. Dari belakang terlihat ia seperti diikat di kursi, kepalanya terkulai menunduk. Aku dan Chanyeol segera membalikkan kursi itu menghadap ke jendela sehingga kami dapat melihat sosok namja itu lebih jelas.

Seorang namja berambut blonde memakai seragam yang sama denganku. Bajunya penuh dengan darah, di dadanya terlihat seperti habis ditusuk dengan benda tajam. Aku segera mengangkat wajah yang terus menunduk itu. Benar...

"Hiks.. Hiks..."

"S-Sehun..."

"Sehun-ah! Ireona! Yak ireona! hiks"

Namja itu, Sehun.

Di sampingnya kulihat ada pisau yang berlumuran darah dan sepucuk surat yang ternodai darah. Darah Sehun.

_Sudah ku bilang, kalau kau tak datang kau akan menerima akibatnya_

_Membunuh temanmu ternyata tak sesulit yang ku kira_

_Terima kasih karna kau sudah menelponnya waktu itu sehingga perhatiannya teralihkan_

_Jangan salahkan aku karena membunuh temanmu!_

_Ia ikut campur! Begitu juga semua temanmu!_

_Aku tak suka masalahku dicampuri orang lain_

_Sampaikan pada teman-temanmu, kalau tak ingin bernasib sama, jangan coba-coba ikut campur masalah ini._

"Apa maumu Jae-ya?"

-o-o-

Tiga hari setelah hari kematian Sehun. Kami berlima membawa abu jasad Sehun ke pantai yang sering kami kunjungi untuk menaburkan abunya ke lautan. Kami berdiri di dermaga dan mulai menaburkan abunya.

Semua menangis. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak sedih ditinggalkan sahabatnya?

Aku segera menjauh dari dari mereka. Aku harus menemui Changjae sekarang. Kebetulan markas Changjae tak jauh dari sini. Gudang tempat dimana ia memukuliku dan saat teman-temanku datang untuk membantuku.

Sampailah aku di depan markas Changjae. Nampak sepi. Ku dorong pintunya, tak terkunci. Apa ada orang di dalamnya?

Ku lihat Changjae dan Doyeon –temannya- sedang terlihat membicarakan sesuatu. Namun, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Beberapa dari mereka mulai menghalangiku.

Aku berjalan ke arah mereka dan satu persatu mulai menyerangku. Beberapa kali aku berhasil menahan mereka. Aku menggertak mereka. Tak lama, mereka mulai menyingkir ke samping, semacam memberiku jalan untuk bicara dengan Changjae.

Author POV

"Apa maumu Jae-ya?"

"Apa maumu dengan membunuh temanku?"

"Mengharapkan kehadiranku bukan?"

Jongin melempari Changjae pertanyaan, sambil mempertahankan ketenangan dalam vokal rendahnya. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia tak bisa tenang. Changjae hanya membalas perkataan Jongin dengan senyum meremehkan.

Tak tahan, Jongin segera berjalan maju. Doyeon yang melihatnya segera meninju rahang Jongin cukup keras hingga ia terpelanting. Jongin segera bangun dan menarik tangan Doyeon bermaksud membantingnya. Tapi, ia salah. Doyeon yang terlebih dahulu membantingnya.

Doyeon menarik kemeja Jongin dan segera meninju wajahnya. Ia kembali terjatuh. Darah mengucur keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Dua orang segera memegang bahu Jongin dan mengangkatnya. Dengan Jongin yang bertumpu dengan lutut, mereka menyeret Jongin untuk menghadap Changjae. Changjae segera berdiri dan mendekati Jongin.

"Kupikir masalah ini akan segera selesai dan aku tak perlu repot-repot memberitahumu alasannya" ujarnya, menjawab pertanyaan Jongin sebelumnya.

Jongin memberontak. Ia diseret keluar, sebelum mencapai pintu, ia terlepas dan berlari ke arah Changjae. Changjae menahan Jongin dengan mencekiknya, hanya dengan satu tangan, namun bagi Jongin itu kuat sekali. Jongin berusaha menggapai bahu Changjae, tetap saja ia tak sampai. Changjae segera meninju Jongin tepat di rahangnya membuat namja itu tersungkur lagi ke lantai.

Terdengar beberapa langkah kaki menuju gudang itu. Langkah kaki milik Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Tao. Jongin berusaha berdiri dan menatap keempat sahabatnya. Keempat sahabatnya membalas tatapan jongin dengan tatapan kekhawatiran. Jongin tersenyum seolah-olah ingin mengatakan, "aku baik-baik saja"

Jongin berjalan selangkah namun..

DORR

BRUKK

Jongin ambruk, waktu seakan terhenti. Mereka berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka sekarang.

"KAU PEMBUNUH!"

Junmyeon segera maju melawan para gangster. Yang lain tak bisa diam, mereka juga membantu Junmyeon. Baekhyun yang tidak menguasai bela diri segera berlindung di belakang tumpukan kardus.

Junmyeon sedang menahan seorang namja yang akan memukulnya. Tak jauh di belakang Junmyeon ada namja lain yang memegang tongkat besi dan berlari ke arah Junmyeon. Tao yang melihatnya segera melindungi Junmyeon dari belakang dan yang terkena pukulan tongkat besi itu nyatanya bukan Junmyeon, tapi Tao.

Darah segera mengalir deras dari kepala Tao. Tak lama, Tao ambruk.

Junmyeon membanting namja yang dilawannya. Namja itu terpelanting tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya segera mengambil tongkat kayu yang tak jauh di hadapannya. Baekhyun segera memukul namja itu, tapi lepas. Namja itu sudah duluan menyingkir. Sambil mengeluarkan pisau panjang, namja itu berjalan perlahan ke arah Baekhyun.

Setelah menendang namja yang dilawannya, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang akan di serang. Chanyeol segera berlari mendekati Baekhyun dan menghalangi Baekhyun dengan punggungnya.

ZRASHH

Bukannya menusuk Baekhyun, namja itu malah menusuk Chanyeol dengan pisaunya.

"C-Chanyeolie.."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah namja yang menusuk Chanyeol. Namja itu sudah mencabut pisaunya dari perut Chanyeol dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Baekhyun.

Namja itu kembali berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan mundur hingga ia membentur tembok.

ZRASH

"argh.."

Mengambil kesempatan, namja itu juga menusuk Baekhyun tepat di perutnya. Ia mencabut pisaunya dari Baekhyun dan saat itu juga Baekhyun ambruk di belakang Chanyeol.

Junmyeon masih berusaha melawan para gangster. Beberapa kali ia meninju dan menendang mereka, tetap saja yang lain terus berdatangan. Jumlah mereka cukup banyak. Sekarang hanya tersisa Junmyeon seorang.

Junmyeon mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Semua sahabatnya sudah tergeletak tak jauh di tempat ia berdiri.

Salah satu dari mereka –gangster- memukul punggung Junmyeon dengan tongkat kayu. Junmyeon terjatuh. Yang lain segera memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk menyerang Junmyeon. Seorang namja menarik bahu Junmyeon dan memegang dagu Junmyeon. Namja itu segera menarik dagu Junmyeon memutar menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya sehingga terdenga bunyi 'krekk' dari leher Junmyeon. Tak lama, Junmyeon menyusul keempat sahabatnya.

-o-o-

Di lain tempat

"HEY JONGIN!" seorang namja memanggil Jongin yang sedang bercengkrama dengan keempat sahabatnya di tepi danau. Merasa terpanggil, Jongin menoleh ke sumber suara, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Namja berkulit pucat dengan paduan rambut blonde berjalan dengan santai ke arah mereka. "Aku tak menyangka kalian menyusulku. Hehe~"

END

Pertama, ngetes doang bikin ff. Kurang lebih hampir 2 minggu nyelesain fic ini. Pas minggu pertama bikin fic ini, reaksi gue kurang lebih kek gini, "Eh bentar, ini ff apaan sih?! Kok alurnya gaje gini?". Tapi ya kata orang kan "Tanpa mencoba gak akan berhasil" jadi ya gue nyoba-nyoba aja wkwk.

Ya terus kenapa gue buat member MRMR di fic EXO hahaaha ini akibatnya lagi kena syndrome MRMR . Changjae yang unyu gini gue buat jadi ketua gangster berasa aneh-_- kandidat pertama gue mau masukin Tey jadi ketua gangster, gegara liat MRMR ngeparody Bar Bar Bar-nya Crayon Pop dan liat Tey paling gila. Ga jadi dah-_-

Demi apa gue bikin Jongin jadi si Gunwoo aduh kedua bias gue ahayde. Terus kenapa ini si Sehun jadi Saeyong eh jebal-.- Chanyeol juga gue bikin agak manly, tapi ga ngurangin kadar keidiotannya HAHAHA. Ga kepikiran sama sekali BAEKHYUN JADI ANAK CUPU KEK CHAEJIN HAHAHA tega banget dah gue. Syukurnya sih gue ga bikin Baekhyun berusaha ngegapai-gapai handphonenya sambil manggil emaknya kek Chaejin.

Terakhir, gue cuma mau minta saran sama para readers di kotak review. Plis sarannya penting banget buat kelanjutan gue buat bikin fic yang lain. Maklumlah masih labil. Sampai jumpa di fic yang lain '-')/


End file.
